The present application relates generally to apparatus for refurbishing and cleaning generator coils. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the present application relates to a cart used to transport generator coils during the refurbishment and cleaning process.
Electrical generators generally consist of a rotor that spins a series of large electromagnets within a coil of copper, called the stator. The magnetic field between the coil and the rotating magnets creates an electric current, thus converting the mechanical energy of the spinning rotor into electrical energy. Such generators have many industrial applications. For example, hydro generators are used at dam installments to convert the energy of the flowing water into electrical energy.
Periodically, the copper coils within the electrical generators require servicing, which generally includes a replacement or a refurbishing of the coils for reuse. Economic considerations generally favor refurbishing and reusing the coils over replacing the coils. However, refurbishment is a lengthy and costly process.
One of the significant steps in the refurbishment process is the cleaning of the copper coils. The coils must be cleaned of all of the insulation material that was applied to the coil before use as well as any oxidation or other residue that resides on the coils. The insulation material, which may include fish paper, Nomex® or other similar materials, is baked onto the coils and, thus, is difficult to remove. As a result, the removal process often includes several types of cleaning procedures. These procedures generally require that the copper coil be moved to different locations or cleaning stations within a cleaning facility. One of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that moving the various copper coils, which have sizes and shapes that vary significantly, between cleaning stations in an efficient and cost-effective manner is a challenging task. As a result, there is a need for improved apparatus, systems and/or methods for transporting the copper coils during the refurbishment or other type of cleaning or maintenance process.